


wished that was me

by welcometothiscatastrophy



Series: hp one-shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, draco wishes harry liked him the same way but alas he doesn’t, one sided drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothiscatastrophy/pseuds/welcometothiscatastrophy
Summary: As he watched Potter spin the Weaslette around, he knew Astoria was right. He did wish that was him in Potter’s arms.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: hp one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001598
Kudos: 9





	wished that was me

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of an au? dumbledore never died, nor did snape. lucius and narcissa are good people on this ig, i dunno, s been 2 years since this was first written lol
> 
> but enjoy!

The Ministry’s Ball was in full swing when he and his family arrived. Other pureblood families, like the Parkinsons and Goyles, were also in attendance. There were several half-blood families too, and he could spot the Weasley family standing by the Headmaster.

”Go along,” his father told. “Ask Astoria to dance with you, after all, you are marrying her when she comes of age.”

Draco rolled his eyes when his father wasn’t looking. “Yes, father.”

He split from his mother and father, weaving through the crowd of families and groups of politicians. He could hear the women gossiping as the men talked together regarding bills or new laws that had been passed. These things, gossip and laws, weren’t his area of work. That was potions.

He spotted the Greengrass’s and made his way over, lifting a hand when Astoria saw him.

“Good evening, young Malfoy,” Lord Greengrass greeted him. “I take it you’re doing well?”

”Yes, well indeed.” Draco took Last Greengrass’s hand in his and placed a kiss upon it, then stood back up and greeted Astoria and Daphne. Taking a moment to tell them, “We’ve just arrived, actually. Father was making sure he looked presentable tonight.”

Lady Greengrass laughed softly. “Your father is as vain as a peacock.” 

Draco laughed. “That he is, my lady. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be stealing Astoria for a while.”

”No, no, go ahead,” Lady Greengrass told him, shoving Astoria towards him. “Have a lovely time dancing, you too. We’ll meet up when it’s time for dinner to begin.”

Draco nodded and, taking Astoria’s hand, led her away.

”How have you been, Draco?” Astoria asked once he stopped and got them into the starting position for their dance.

”I’ve been well. I’ve been apprenticing under my godfather to become a Potions Master, like he is.” They swayed slowly. “He told me that Potter is also apprenticing under him, which is odd.”

She nodded. “What makes you say so, Draco?”

”Potter’s _known_ for being bad at Potions, Astoria. Why do you think I think it’s odd?”

She hummed. “That’s true. Oh, look, there he is.”

Draco turned just in time to see Potter spinning the youngest Weasley, Ginny, the two of them laughing. They both had grins on their faces and the Weaslette’s face was glowing as she was spun again, her dress flowing around her.

”They look good together,” he heard Astoria say. “Though, I think someone else would have been a better pick.”

”Why do you think that?”

”Well, don’t the two of them remind you of his parents?”

He looked back to study them, the Weaslette now spinning Potter around this time. The girl’s hair was up in a braid that was then twirled up into a bun. She wore a dark emerald green dress that was flowy and billowed out when she spun. Potter had managed to get his hair to stay down, albeit only slightly, and he seemed to be wearing new glasses.

”They do. But they _are_ a good couple.”

Astoria hummed again in response. “Yes, they are. But we both know you wish that was and him, Draco, dear.”

His heart clenched as he turned back to her. He grabbed her face in his hands gently, leaning his forehead against hers. “That was in the past,” he whispered.

”Even so, it doesn’t mean you won’t ever stop loving him.”

And she was right.

As Potter spun around, twirling the redhead in his arms, he wished that it was him in her place.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
